Thistle
Thistle is a light gray tom with patches of black fur that stick up like thistles.Revealed in The Untold Storm, allegiances History In the War of the Clans ''arc The Untold Storm Thistlekit is born to Frostpool and Ravenfeather of ForestClan along with his brother, Cloudkit. Thistlekit has reached six moons of age and is about to become an apprentice. The leader of ForestClan, Dapplestar, calls for a clan meeting. She gives Thistlekit his apprentice name of Thistlepaw, along with Cloudkit, who is named Cloudpaw. Thistlepaw recieves Tawnyfoot as a mentor, and Cloudpaw recieves Snowflower. The clan cheers for the two newly named apprentices, and they then go to explore the territory with their mentors. Snowflower tells Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw that they'll only be exploring the territory today. Thistlepaw looks genuinely disappointed, but Tawnyfoot reminds them that they need to know the territory well to be able to hunt their best. As they go around the territory, Snowflower and Tawnyfoot tell the two apprentices about the territory. They come across the MudClan border, and Thistlepaw recalls hearing nursery stories of MudClan, and how they dig underground to catch their prey. Tawnyfoot can't deny that it's a good battle strategy. As they keep walking, a lake comes into view. Snowflower points out the area where Gatherings are held - a small island with pine trees that is wading distance from the other side of the territory. When they walk around the lake, a new scent can be smelled, and Snowflower informs them that that is ValleyClan scent. They take a good sniff, and move on to Twolegplace. Then they eventually after touring a bit more of the territory end up back at camp. When they arrive at camp, Sorreltuft, the deputy of ForestClan informs Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw that Dapplestar is allowing them to go to the Gathering tonight. Thistlepaw gets quite excited at this, and Sorreltuft tells them that they're lucky to go, as she didn't go to a Gathering on her first night as an apprentice. Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw start chatting about the Gatherings when Thistlepaw steps on a thorn. Another apprentice, Hollowpaw is walking by, and tells Thistlepaw he'd better go see Wildberry, the medicine cat. Thistlepaw goes into the medicine cat den where Wildberry's apprentice Sootpaw is sorting out herbs. Sootpaw greets Thistlepaw cheerily, and puts cobweb on Thistlepaw's thorn, but removes it first. Wildberry enters the den, and approvingly tells Sootpaw that he did a good job. Later, the cats chosen to go to the Gathering depart. When they arrive, Thistlepaw and Cloudpaw are looking in wonder at the other cats. An apprentice from ValleyClan, Leopardpaw, greets them, and they all chat for a bit. Leopardpaw also introduces Yarrowpaw. A MudClan apprentice, Mintpaw, also joins the conversation. Eventually the leaders begin talking. As Fernstar, MudClan's leader clears her throat, she starts the Gathering by informing them that all is well except for some twolegs that had been sighted in the territory. Dapplestar then announces Cloudpaw and Thistlepaw's apprenticeship. The cats surrounding cheer for the two apprentices. Silverstar, ValleyClan's leader then announces the birth of two kits, Swallowkit and Frondkit, born to Brightstream. He also mentions that two apprentices are now warriors - Snowstorm and Sparrowflight. Everyone cheers for them as well. ''More Coming Soon Kin Members Mother Frostpool:Revealed in The Untold Storm, allegiances Living (As of The Untold Storm) Father: Ravenfeather:Revealed in The Untold Storm, page 2 Living (As of The Untold Storm) Brother: Cloudpaw:Revealed in The Untold Storm, allegiances Living (As of The Untold Storm) References and citations Category:The Untold Storm __FORCETOC__